Lillie
King Whitson Mariner (husband) Lander (son) Lady Lucianne Blackstar (daughter) Lord Grant (father) Lord Blackstar II (son-in-law)) |status = Deceased (presumably) |home = Natalia |also known as = Sweet queen (by Tarn) Little doe (by Tarn) |titles = Queen of Natalia |affiliations = |appears = The Black Star of Kingston The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner |mentioned = }} ueen Lillie was the wife of Whitson Mariner and the mother of Lander. Biography ''The Black Star of Kingston The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner Aboard the ''Vanguard, King Whitson Mariner welcomes his lords and captains into his cabin for a toast. Whitson engages in a heated exchange with Lord Grimble and his son, Captain Grimble, prompting Queen Lillie to quell the rising storm by calling for a toast. Grimble toasts to "a new kingdom", which so riles Whitson that Lillie is forced to take him out of the room before his temper can further elevate. Steadfast remains an extra day at Halfway Harbor, but the other two ships continue on. As the river grows steadily more perilous, Burnley is sent before Vanguard. Fog surrounds both ships, and Vanguard collides with some unseen rocks. As procedures to abandon ship begin, Whitson orders that Queen Lillie be fetched, but she is nowhere to be found. Lander realizes with horror that the queen has been kidnapped by the Grimbles. Some time later, in a camp of dragons, Lillie awakes, confused. Peeking out of her window, she spots Lander attempting to infiltrate the camp by lying prostrate on a raft, drifting towards shore. Just as a dragon is about to seize Lander, the young buck kills it with his sword. Taking advantage of the commotion, Lillie crashes through the door of the shack. Just as a group of rabbits is closing in on her, Massie Burnson appears. He, Lander, and a newly-arrived Galt temporarily take down their attackers. Massie and Lillie interrogate Tarn, one of Grimble's thugs, who reveals that the Grimbles are on their way to the island. Lillie and company hide, watching the dragons mourn their fallen comrade with an eerie rite. Just then, one of the dragons spots the group and orders chase, prompting the rabbits to flee back into the forest. They emerge onto a precipice of land above a churning river just as two of the swiftest dragons catch up with them; they try to escape by sliding down a steep mountainside. As Steadfast approaches a cliff, Whitson spots Lillie, Massie, and Lander running along its top, chased by dragons. The king orders the crew to drop anchor, and catches his wife as she and the other two jump down onto Steadfast's deck. On their way away from the cliff, Whitson sees Lander on his way towards them, pursued by dragons. Lander leaps onto the deck, bringing two dragons with him. One is dead, but the other lunges for Lillie; it is slain by Galt. As evening approaches, Massie spots the supposed dead of Vanguard's wreck, Mother Saramack included among them. Whitson quickly holds a hurried conference with his captains, during which he explains his plan. Just then, Desolation emerges out of the river beyond. Lillie and Lander, followed by a few others, swim for shore as the rest prepare for battle. On shore, the survivors of the wreck, Lillie and Lander among them, prevent Grimble's bucks from returning to the fierce fight that has ensued on Desolation. After the battle is won, Whitson is approached by Mother Saramack, who directs him, Lillie, and Lander to the wreckage of Vanguard, where a crate had been found with King Gerrard's seal on it. Inside, much to their awe and relief, they find the Stone Sword of Flint. ''Ember Rising'' In a conversation between Emma and Heyna Blackstar, Heyna mentions that Lillie and Whitson had a daughter named Lucianne. She later married Lord Blackstar II, which meant that Emma and Heyna were both descended from Lillie through one of her children. Physical appearance Lillie was a tall, slender, and beautiful doe with pure black fur and dark eyes. She wore fine clothing as befitted her status, which included an embroidered dress, a capelet, and jewelry. Personality and traits A true queen, Lillie was both incredibly kind, patient, and understanding, harboring a faithful love for her husband and son. At the same time, however, she was not in the least afraid of her enemies, and would threaten their lives if the situation called for it. No matter what the circumstance, Lillie always managed to keep a cool head, a calm appearance, and a level tone of voice. Family trees Trivia *The name "Lillie" is derived from the Latin word "lilium," and means "purity."http://www.behindthename.com/name/lily References Category:The Black Star of Kingston characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Rabbits Category:Royalty Category:The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner characters